yamacleiverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Konstytucja Mardinu
Z woli Najwyższej Rady Narodowego Kongesu i premiera Johnny'ego Cleivera oraz głowy państwa króla Mardinu emira Sabaha IV Al-Ahmada Al-Dżabra Al-Sabaha 12 czerwca została uchwalona Konstytucja Mardinu.'' KONSTYTUCJA(FRAGMENT) Cały tekst preambuły brzmi: My, naród Republiki Mardinu, w celu tworzenia doskonalszej unii, ugruntowania sprawiedliwości, zapewnienia spokoju wewnętrznego, umożliwienia wspólnej obrony, popierania ogólnego dobra i zagwarantowania wolności dla nas samych i dla naszych potomków, uchwalamy i ustanawiamy niniejszą Konstytucję Republiki Mardinu. w oryginale: We, the people of the Republic of Mardin, in order to form a more perfect Union, establish justice, ensure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the blessings of Liberty for us and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the Republic of Mardin. Sama Preambuła nie gwarantuje żadnej władzy, ani nie zakazuje jakiejkolwiek działalności. Wyjaśnia jedynie rację bytu Konstytucji. Preambuła, a szczególnie pierwszy jej fragment (My, naród) jest jednym z najczęściej cytowanych fragmentów konstytucji. Fragment ten jest tak popularny i znany, że cytowany przez Zenji Yamadę w Kongresie Mardinu wywołał owację. Preambuła wymienia pięć celów, którym ma służyć Konstytucja: *Utworzenie dobrej współpracy pomiędzy stanami *Zapewnienie pokoju i sprawiedliwości *Obrona przeciw agresji *Popieranie ogólnego dobra narodu *Zapewnienie wolności jednostki Artykuły Pozostała część konstytucji składa się z siedmiu artykułów tworzących trzy rodzaje władzy, ustanawiające prawa stanów i władzy federalnej i regulujących poprawki i zatwierdzanie Konstytucji Władza ustawodawcza Artykuł Pierwszy konstytucji wprowadza ustawodawcze ramię rządu – Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych, w skład którego wchodzą Izba Reprezentantów i Senat. Artykuł ustanawia sposób wyborów członków każdej z izb. Dodatkowo nakreśla procedury legislacyjne i wskazuje władze ustawodawcze. W końcu ustanawia ograniczenia na federalne i stanowe władze ustawodawcze. Władza wykonawcza Artykuł Drugi opisuje prezydenturę – sposób wyboru, przysięga, przywileje i obowiązki prezydenta. Wprowadza także urząd wiceprezydenta, który obejmuje urząd po rezygnacji lub ubezwłasnowolnieniu prezydenta. Ustanawia wiceprezydenta przewodniczącym senatu (choć w praktyce wiceprezydent pełni tę funkcję jedynie w niektórych przypadkach). Artykuł podaje także procedurę impeachmentu i usuwania ze stanowisk urzędników państwowych (prezydenta, wiceprezydenta, sekretarza stanu, sędziów i innych). Władza sądownicza Artykuł Trzeci opisuje wymiar sprawiedliwości, w tym Sąd Najwyższy. Poza Sądem Najwyższym Kongres może ustanawiać sądy niższego szczebla, których sędziowie i wyroki podlegają Sadowi Najwyższemu. Artykuł statuuje ławę przysięgłych, wprowadza pojęcie zdrady i daje Kongresowi prawo (z ograniczeniami) do ustanowienia za nią kary. Władza i ograniczenia stanów Artykuł Czwarty opisuje powiązania pomiędzy rządem federalnym a stanami i pomiędzy samymi stanami. Na przykład nakazuje pełną współpracę w zakresie sądów, choć pozwala Kongresowi na regulację tej współpracy. Zabrania dyskryminacji obywateli z innych stanów, ustanawia sposób ekstradycji pomiędzy stanami i daje swobodę przemieszczania się i podróży pomiędzy stanami. Poprawki Artykuł Piąty definiuje sposób wprowadzania poprawek do konstytucji. Ustanawia dwie metody proponowania poprawek – przez Kongres lub przez Konwencję Narodową. W pierwszej Kongres może zaproponować poprawkę po przegłosowaniu tej opcji przez dwie trzecie głosów w każdej z Izb (w Senacie i Izbie Reprezentantów). W drugim przypadku Kongres musi zwołać Konwencję, jeśli przynajmniej dwie trzecie wszystkich stanów jej zażądają. Dotychczas tylko pierwsza metoda została użyta. Propozycja poprawki musi być ratyfikowana przez trzy czwarte stanów, aby weszła w życie. Kongres może wymagać ratyfikacji poprawki przez zatwierdzenie jej w ciałach ustawodawczych trzech czwartych stanów lub poprzez zatwierdzenie jej przez konwencje również w trzech czwartych stanów. Dotychczas tylko 21. poprawka była ratyfikowana poprzez konwencje. Władza federalna Artykuł szósty ustanawia konstytucję nadrzędnym prawem we wszystkich stanach. Wymaga, aby wszelkie ciała ustawodawcze, funkcjonariusze władz sądowych i wykonawczych ślubowali służbę konstytucji. Ratyfikacja Artykuł siódmy wymaga, że do ratyfikacji konstytucji potrzebna jest ratyfikacja w 9 z 13 stanów. Wprowadzało to niebezpieczeństwo, że jeśli nie wszystkie 13 stanów ratyfikuje konstytucje, to stany zostaną podzielone na odrębne (i nieciągłe) państwa. Ostatecznie jednak wszystkie trzynaście stanów dokonało ratyfikacji. Kategoria:Mardin Kategoria:Narodowy Kongres